


I've Got A Jet Black Heart

by Muke_Niam



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muke_Niam/pseuds/Muke_Niam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke get into a fight because Michael is jealous. He gets emotional during a performance, that leads to coming out. Aka I love angst and having muke come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got A Jet Black Heart

Tonight was the VMA's and Michael couldn't wait. They were performing Jet Black Heart for the first time ever. The song was really close to Michael. 

Michael had written Jet Black Heart about him and Luke. It was about his fears of losing Luke and his fear that he wasn't good enough for Luke and that he would break them up because he was so broken. 

The song had helped them, believe it or not. They had a long talk after Calum showed Luke the song, and it brought them closer together. 

Currently, they were getting ready for the pre-show. Michael and Luke were fighting. In the back room you could hear them screaming. 

"I don't know why you always have to do this, Michael." Luke said, trying to calm down. 

"Because you were flirting with her like it was no big deal!" Michael yelled back. 

Luke rolled his eyes. He was angry and tired of this conversation.

Luke turned around and walked out to get dressed, leaving Michael to sit on the bed, hands in head, replaying everything that happened. 

*********

The car ride to the VMA pre-show was quiet. Michael and Luke still hadn't talked. Calum and Ashton were worried. 

"So, are you guys excited for your performance tonight?" The interviewer asked, making Michael remember they had to perform tonight.

"Yea, we're really excited to show off this different sound of our music." Ashton replied. 

"Jet Black Heart is a pretty heavy song, what was your inspiration?" She asked them. A question for Michael, great.

"Well Michael actually wrote the song." Calum said. Michael looked up, wishing to be anywhere but here.

"Yea, I think it's really just about this fear that you're gonna loose someone because you're not enough or because you're broken and that's gonna end up tearing you apart. And part of it's that your afriad when things get hard you'll run because you don't wanna get your heart broken." Michael answered honestly. Luke felt like crying. He never understood how Michael could think that. 

*********

The song was going amazingly. Michael was putting his all into it. Luke was coming to Michael's microphone to sing there part together, hoping it made Michael realize they were okay. It didn't. 

"Caught up in a moment can you see insi-" Michael let out a sob. He couldn't finish. 

Luke nodded to Calum, telling him to rake over the rest of the song with Ashton. 

Luke walked over to Michael and put his arms around him, pulling his body against him, except for the goddamn guitars in the way.

"Hey, you okay? Look, don't cry. Everything's alright. I'm not leaving. I'm never leaving. And I'm definitely not letting you go." Luke whispered in Michael's ear as he held him. Michael wiped his tears and smiled.

Michael and Luke jumped back into the song, singing it together. Luke went to walk back to his microphone. Michael reached out and grabbed his forearm. 

Luke began to sing into Michael's microphone with him. He noticed Michael's hand still on his forearm.

Luke pulled his hand up and linked their fingers together. He knew what he was doing was going to get them in so much trouble. 

Luke stared at Michael's lips, which were only inches away, as they sang. 

"Oh, fuck it." Michael said as he grabbed Luke and kissed him. Yea, they were definitely in trouble. 

"I love you, Mike." Luke whispered. He happened to have whispered it into Michael's mouth piece. Oops. 

The song ended.

"I love you too." 

**********

"So, that happened," Luke said. Michael nodded, smile still on his face.

Michael went on twitter to see everyone freaking out. 

'That was just two dude-bros comforting each other. And then a joking kiss for the fans. And then a totally platonic I love you.' Michael jokingly tweeted. 

"Guys, what the hell?" Calum asked, though he looked happy for them.

"We didn't mean for it to happened then." Luke said.

"Yea, I wanted to come out as a surprise for Lukey's birthday."

"I wanted to on Christmas by tweeting a picture with your mom and saying, like, 'Christmas with the inlaws.' Now, I can't, so thanks." Luke said.

"You're a dork. And it's your fault, so blame yourself. You're the one who held my hand." Michael replied.

"Well, you're the one who kissed me."

"Well, you're the one who said I love you." Michael said.

"Yea, I'm glad we're out, Mikey." Luke replied.


End file.
